Thunderstorms Could Never Stop Me
by Glimmer Green Eyes
Summary: Annabeth's dad is trying to keep her safe but what he doesn't realize is they already found her. The odd thing is, ever since Annabeth moved there, the rain-lightning storms don't stop coming until they get what they came for: Annabeth. No ones safe.PJ/AC
1. The Weather Begins

The Wrath of Athena

**DISLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson because Percy would be my sexy man panther ;)**

"Annabeth!" yelled her father as she ran down the steps of their new mansion, "Don't go too far! I won't find you this house is too big!" Before he could say anything else she'd disappeared into the mansion with statues watching behind her.

"That girl." Mumbled Dr. Chase as he picked up their bags and hauled them up to the large stone door. It had a strange eagle engraved into it. The mansion was almost bigger than a football field and it had tough dark vines wrapped around the stone bricks. The vines looked like they were choking the bricks, and they were.

Annabeth and her dad had lived in a small apartment in uptown New York a few months ago. They were living a normal life until her dad was fired. Or, that's what he said happened, but that was not true. It was really because her father was seeing strange shadows watching every move, Annabeth made. That was when Dr. Chase realized _they _were after Annabeth. He had to do something so _they _wouldn't catch her and do what they do to everyone else like _her_. But, sooner or later he would have to find out a way to keep her safe. But, he realized that keeping her safe meant never seeing her again. Dr. Chase couldn't let her know who she was or _what_ she was. He thought it was better to not tell her anything, because then she would be dead in just a few minutes and _they_ would kill her. But Dr. Chase would be proven wrong.

Annabeth thought that this particular mansion was, odd. Sure it was big and beautiful. But, it had a rather different smell to it. It smelled metallic. Not like blood, but like metal and rust mixed together.

Anyways, she continued walking down the hall of the mansion, there were eagles decorated everywhere they were watching every move she made. And everywhere she looked there was a book, and even weirder, there was no single picture in the house. The carpet was plain gray and had a weird language written on it. The walls were luckily light blue and the floor was a pearly white. After fifteen minutes she finally made it to what looked like her bedroom. When she entered, she gasped.

It was the opposite of the rest of the house. It was bright sea blue, and had dark blue satin sheets and white swirls on the wall. On the side of the wall was a dark wooden clock and it had an owl sitting on the edge getting ready to pop out. Strangely, a small silver locket sat on the edge of the clock and a golden key was right next to it and a tiny box sat right behind the key. The room also had a green tint to it, like the sea, and had books everywhere.

"Annabeth!" shouted her Father as he entered the house.

"Coming!" Annabeth yelled back. She picked up the locket and stringed the note and key on it and put the necklace on and she tucked it under her shirt. She jogged all the way back to the front door and smiled at her dad.

"What?" she asked simply.

"Our neighbor wanted to welcome us to the new house." Said Dr. Chase nervously gesturing to a plump old lady with black cold eyes and long gray hair staring intently at her.

"Welcome, I'm Cecillia." Said the old lady holding her leathery hand out and Annabeth shook it. The old lady looked very fragile but her eyes showed otherwise.

"I'm Annabeth." Annabeth said trying to pull a small smile. This lady smelled metallic. Annabeth knew that this lady had someone about her that was, off, because she kept looking at Annabeth devilishly.

"Well, I better get going, I just wanted to see who bought _this_ house. I didn't think anyone would buy it after what happened last time." Said the old lady as she picked a dark red rose off their bush and walked away. Before Dr. Chase and Annabeth could say anything, she was gone.

"What was she talking about?" asked Annabeth.

"I don't know, she's probably just getting old." Said Dr. Chase slowly. He looked nervous. Since he knew what Annabeth _was_, he probably had his suspicions that the old lady was, _something_.

"Let's get inside, there's a storm coming. A giant storm." Said Mr. Chase darkly. Then he pointed towards the sky, the wind was suddenly slamming into their faces and lightning struck around them. The sky darkened and every time lightning flashed, the sky would show a scary light blue that almost looked like a smile, but not a good one. They ran into their house and grabbed blankets and huddled together around the fireplace. The fire danced around, and sometimes Annabeth could make out a face in the bright flames. Then, Annabeth crawled into her bed and heard the owl from her clock strike midnight, she didn't know what was about to happen. While, her dad knew she wouldn't be safe for long. Her dad has set her up with death, without even knowing.

**MY HUNGER GAMES QUOTE: I don't care who's Finnick Odair as long as he's a sexy man panther.**

**I'll UPDATE SOON! So don't worry! OMG she is going to meet Thalia and then they r gonna be bffs and then she'll meet Percy cuz Imma cool like that… and Zeus (zoozoopet) is gonna try kill annabeth because he knows that she is the peanut butter to his jelly, the star to his burst, the hot to his chocolate, the stars to his universe, the carrots to his eyes, the peeta to his Katniss, the socks to his shoes, the pen to his paper, the cow to his moo, the flowers to his spring, the milky to his way, the ice to his cream, the froot to his loops, the ghetto to his booty, and the best to his friend. THEN AWESOME STUFF WILL HAPPEN SO YEA! **

**_XP that was random…anyways IDEAS? COMMENTS? RANDOM THINGS? IDC JUST REVIEW! :)_ **

**RANDOM "THING."**

**PEETA: Don't make me snap my fingers in a z formation**

**PEETA: hip rotation**

**PEETA: booty sensation**

**PEETA: elbow elbow**

**PEETA: wrist wrist**

**PEETA: snap snap**

**PEETA: kiss kiss**

**Annie: Baby, don't ever sleep without me /3**

**Finnick: But I'm a whore…**


	2. The Storms Don't Stop Coming

The Storms Don't Stop Coming

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sexiest book alive: Percy Jackson**

"Dad, I'm going to be late for school." Stated Annabeth as she played with a piece of her curly blonde hair. She stood plainly wearing a rain jacket and jeans and a curly side ponytail. Under her shirt, was her locket with the small box and key hanging on it. She was so tempted to open it. But, something -a voice- was telling her not too.

"Maybe, you should stay home and get settled in first." said Dr. Chase nervously. He thought that if she were to go to school, _they _would most likely find her. He would rather do anything than let _them_ have her. Annabeth just shrugged and Dr. Chase gestured her to get in their old silver car, defeated.

"Please be safe." Said Dr. Chase as if it was the last time he was going to see her. He kissed the top of her head and they both drove off into the misty abyss.

"Dad, you worry about too much." Said Annabeth rolling her eyes as rain began pouring and streets began flooding. Dr. Chase glanced at Annabeth in the mirror. She looked so calm. Her beautiful gray eyes were sparkling while staring blankly outside. Their car made a loud screech and stopped right in front of a dramatic blue building with a sign that said _Seaside Public High School._ Annabeth looked at her dad and they both nodded then she hopped out of the car.

"Just be safe." Dr. Chase whispered to himself. He waved to his daughter and sighed. He would have to do this every day, leave her in a place that would most likely kill her. He didn't like the way the school looked, because from a distance he could see a smile that looked like a killers.

"Bye dad." Annabeth said as she shooed him away.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Said Dr. Chase trying to laugh and pull a small smile, but he couldn't. Dr. Chase pulled out of the driveway of the school, hoping she would at least make it out alive today. And maybe, just maybe, _they_ wouldn't find her. But, they already did.

Annabeth noticed that everyone was staring at her oddly and whispering things. She just rushed up the crooked stairs of the school and found the Principals office right across from her.

"Hello?" asked Annabeth quietly as she knocked on the door. The door creaked open and she found a girl sitting in the colorful room. The room was unusual compared to the rest of the school. It had paintings and bright pens and pencils everywhere and was messy.

"Hello?" asked Annabeth a little louder. The girl turned around and cocked her head to the side.

"So, I guess you're the new girl." Said the girl flashing her piercing blue eyes and then straightening her black leather jacket.

"Yeah." Mumbled Annabeth trying not to make eye contact. The girl got out of the chair and laughed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm Thalia Grace." Said the girl as she held out her hand.

"Annabeth Chase." Said Annabeth as she shook Thalia's hand.

"Where's the principal?" asked Annabeth biting her lip.

"You mean Ms. Rubis? She hasn't been here for the past month. Ever since the bad weather started, she just, disappeared." Said Thalia shrugging.

"What do you mean? My dad talked on the phone with her a few days ago." Said Annabeth as her eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

"Maybe you were talking to the Vice Principal because Ms. Rubis just disappeared right off the Earth's surface." Said Thalia giving Annabeth a weird look.

"I guess, but the lady on the phone said she was Ms. Rubis." Said Annabeth flustered.

"Strange, well I can show you around the school, after I'm done talking to her." Said Thalia wrinkling her nose in disgust as she pointed to a plump old lady standing in the hall yelling into her phone.

"Who is she?" asked Annabeth beginning to see a small resemblance in the lady. She felt like she knew her from somewhere.

"Oh, that's Ms. Jones, she just transferred this month and suddenly became the vice principal and apparently the principal now." Said Thalia slapping a gum packet out and putting a piece in her mouth.

"Oh." Annabeth said nervously. Then suddenly the lady turned around and her eyes immediately met with Annabeth's and then she smiled devilishly at her. The lady had dark eyes and long gray hair that fell down to her familiar leathery hands.

"Why, hello, Annabeth dear." Said the lady giving her a wicked smile. She cocked her wrinkled face to the side and her eyes began to get even darker and Annabeth's vision started to cloud in mist. Annabeth could have sworn that the sky had suddenly turned gray, almost black. Lightning began to strike and rain started pouring on the school's roof.

Annabeth then realized something. That lady was Cecillia, her new next-door neighbor.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! **

_**CONTINUE? YES OR NO?**_

**Since it is a mystery it doesn't make a lot of since in the beginning but unravels throughout the book. **

**YOU HOLD MY HEART**

**IN YOUR HANDS**

"_**DON'T CLAP"**_

_**TRUE FACT: WHAT WOULD I BE WITHOUT MY BESTFRIEND?**_

_**PROBABLY NORMAL**_

_**GOING**_

_**DOWN**_

_**DOWN**_

_**DOWN**_

_**DOWN**_

_**DOWN**_

_**DOWN**_

_**DOWN **_

_**DOWN**_

_**DOWN**_

_**DOWN**_

_**TO THAT SEXY HOT BUTTON**_

_**PRETEND ITS FINNICK ODAIR**_

_**SO PUSH IT ;)**_


End file.
